Currently, as a conventional color display device, a liquid crystal display device includes a backlight module, an array substrate, a liquid crystal layer and a color filter substrate arranged one on another. The backlight module is configured to provide a backlight, the array substrate is configured to control deflections of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and the color filter substrate is configured to selectively absorb a part of light beams and allow the other parts of light beams to pass therethrough.
The inventor finds that, there at least exist the following defects in the liquid crystal display device with the above-mentioned structure. Because a part of the light beams from the backlight module are selectively absorbed by the color filter substrate while merely a part of the light beams are allowed to pass through the color filter substrate, a light utilization rate for the liquid crystal display device is relatively low. In order to guarantee the brightness of the liquid crystal display device, the power consumption of the backlight module needs to be relatively high, and thereby the power consumption of the liquid crystal display device will be relatively high too.